There are various forms of triangle waveform generator circuits. One well known triangular generator utilizes two switched current sources connected to an integrator wherein the accuracy of the output signal is dependent in large part upon the preciseness of the current sources and an integrating capacitor. Precision current sources typically require a precise resistor which converts an accurate reference voltage. Such a precise resistor is difficult to implement on an integrated circuit and often necessitates large circuit area or the use of an external resistor. Further disadvantages include the necessity for a precise capacitor for use in conjunction with the integrator. Since capacitors having precise values are difficult to implement in integrated circuit form, a capacitor which is external to the integrated circuit is often required. Other function circuits which implement capacitors integrated onto a single circuit typically require capacitor trimming to obtain precision. In addition, offset voltage associated with operational amplifier integrators may be another source of inaccuracy.